Late Night Worries
by TeaLee
Summary: Tony is late and Lee worries.


**AN: **First sorry to the readers of my other stories. I am working on them. I should have a new chapters for both of them up soon. As for this story it takes place sometime after book 3. Right now it's just a one shot but I might continue it if people want. Please leave a review!

* * *

**Late Night Worries**

Lee was in bed sleeping or trying to sleep. Something that he was finding very difficult to do. He looked at the digital clock next to his bed and saw 2:00 am in red numbers glaring back at him. He sat up, hit his pillow a few times, and then flopped down on his stomach.

He very much would have liked to blame his lack of sleep on his lumpy pillow or his hard as a rock mattress but those weren't the problems. The problem was his missing boyfriend, Tony. He looked for the other man after work but there was no sign of him. That wasn't overly odd as it happened more often than not. Tony usually turned up by now or at least called him but Lee hadn't heard from the other man.

He shuddered as images of the terrible things that could have happened. It could be anything. Not only did he worry about the usual things like muggers or other creeps but the unusual. Shadow monsters, evil wizards, vengeful ghosts, demons, vampires and other terrors of the like. Lee sighed when he realized that the unusual was becoming the usual.

Lee flipped back over onto his back and tiredly ran a hand down his face. He knew very well that Tony could take care of himself also being a powerful wizard. In a way that only added to Lee's worry. Evil things seemed to be attracted to him because of it. So far Tony had managed to survive it all but how long would his luck last.

He _almost_ missed the days where he was unaware of the unusual and didn't have a relationship with Tony. Life was a lot easier then but if he was being honest with himself it was a lot emptier too. Tony had filled a void in his life that Lee didn't even realize was there.

His worry once again reached a boiling point. Lee reached over and grabbed his phone. He hit the speed dial for Tony's phone. Once again it went to voice mail. How many times had he called his boyfriend tonight? Lee counted and realized that it was at least 15 times. Again not getting an answer he called Henry. No answer there either. He only called the man 10 times; something he didn't like to do. With neither of them answering the phone Lee had a feeling that they were involved with something dangerous.

Lee sat up knowing that trying to sleep would be futile; at least until he heard from Tony. He decided that a movie would help calm him or at least keep his mind occupied. He was looking through his movie collection when there was a loud and rather persistent knock on his front door. He let out a sigh of relief as he headed toward it. There would be only one person that would turn up at this time of the night. The question was why wasn't Tony using his key. Lee figured that the other man probably lost it in some battle or other. Not that he cared. Changing locks was easy. Replacing Tony wasn't possible.

"Tony I was wonder…" Lee said as he opened the front door but stopped midsentence at the sight before him. Henry was holding an unconscious Tony in his arms. "What happened?" Lee asked as he gingerly took Tony from the much shorter man ignoring his glare. He didn't like Henry much and Henry didn't like him. The only reason they were civil toward each was for Tony's sake.

"It's a long story," Henry said looking exhausted.

"It's always a long story," Lee snapped as he made his way back to the bedroom checking his boyfriend visually for injures as he walked. His left pants leg was stained red and there was a rather large gash on his left arm.

Once in his bedroom Lee gently laid Tony down on the bed. He then began to strip Tony of his clothes. Normally he enjoyed this but having his boyfriend unconscious and bleeding was a very big turn off. Lee let out a small hiss when he saw not only did Tony have some rather deep cuts and bruises but several rather large burns as well. He couldn't stop himself from running his fingers through the other man's hair.

"You're so cold," Lee muttered under his breath as he grabbed the first aid kit that he kept under the bed for convince.

"He didn't plan what happened tonight," Henry said with a sigh. Lee turned to look at the man who was leaning against the doorframe looking the most human that Lee had ever seen him.

"That doesn't make it any easier," Lee grumbled as he began cleaning the cuts with alcohol wipes. Luckily it looked like they didn't need stitches. After he had them cleaned he covered them with gauze which he held down with medical tape; the gash on the arm was so long that he ended up wrapping it.

"Tony didn't have time to call you for help," Henry said quietly.

"But he had time to call you," Lee grumbled as he got out the burn cream next. He happened to look up and catch Henry's eye. The vampire had a dark look on his face which made Lee shiver. Tony had a name for it but at the moment Lee couldn't remember it. Whatever the look was called Lee didn't like it. Luckily as quickly as it was there it was gone.

"It was my fault this time," Henry said looking even more exhausted. "An old enemy of mine thought they could get to me through Tony. They incapacitated him and grabbed him at the studio…"

"They grabbed him from the studio?" Lee asked as his heart twinged painfully in his chest.

"That's right. Luckily they had no clue what Tony really was…" Henry continued but Lee was no longer listening. He was trying to remember the last time he had seen Tony. It was hard to remember as it had been a very busy day.

Lee knew that Tony had been there when they broke for lunch because they ate it together. After that he didn't get a chance to talk to the other man as they were both too busy. Lee was in nearly every single scene that they were shooting. All he saw of Tony after that was him quickly walking back and forth on the set talking on his headset.

As Lee thought harder he tried to remember if anything else stood out. Then he finally thought of something. Near the end of the day he saw Tony looking slightly startled by something before heading towards the exit. At the time Lee had assumed that Tony had been sent on an errand. He shook his head feeling guilty now realizing that must have been when Tony was taken. If Lee had only reacted faster then maybe Tony wouldn't be hurt right now.

"Why is that he can always save me but I can never save him," Lee said quietly.

"There was nothing that you could have done," Henry told him.

"That's the problem," Lee sighed as he loosely bandaged the burns. "There's never anything I can do unless you count becoming possessed or held hostage. Sometimes both." That had happened so many times to him that Lee had lost count. "Sometimes I think that it would be better for him if we weren't together."

"It won't change the way that he feels about you," Henry said. "He liked you long before you two were together."

"I know," Lee said with a wince. Henry's words hurt. Something that Tony's enemies seemed to like to use against him were his feelings for him. They promised Tony that if they worked with them that he could have Lee. They went as far as possessing him and giving Tony a _taste_ as to what he could have.

Lee never really remembered when things like that happened at least not physically. The emotional side was a different matter entirely. He remembered just enough of those encounters to know that he was developing confusing feelings for the other man. Not knowing what to do with these feelings Lee ended up playing hot and cold with Tony. He did this so much that he knew that Tony had doubts about their relationship. Not to mention that Tony was worried what their relationship would do to Lee's career.

"All I seem to do is cause him problems," Lee said as he got up and went to his closet. He needed to find something for Tony to wear. The man was absolutely freezing and as it was nearly summer out. He shouldn't be that cold. "I wish there was more I could do to help him."

Lee looked over his shoulder at Henry envious. Even though the man was short; shorter than Tony who wasn't very tall himself. He was strong. Not to mention he had that whole prince of darkness thing going for him.

"Don't even think about it," Henry said with a shake of his head. "You don't want to become what I am."

"And why not?" Lee asked as he finally found the shirt he was looking for. It was one of his own instead one of Tony's. He figured the looser clothing wouldn't aggravate his injuries as much. "At least then I would have the strength to help him."

"No you wouldn't," Henry said with a shake of his head. Lee gave the man a look of disbelief as he walked over to the bed. "Give me the shirt. You hold him up and I'll put in on." Lee hesitated a moment before tossing the shirt to the other man. He then carefully propped Tony up and frowned. He felt colder than he did before.

"I'm limited in how I can protect him too," Henry said as he slowly slipped the shirt over Tony's head and then gently pulled his arms through. It worried Lee how Tony had yet to respond to anything.

"Is he going to be alright?" Lee asked as he laid Tony back down and then covered him with a blanket.

"He should be fine after he gets some rest," Henry told him as he ran his hand through Tony's hair before quickly pulling it away. "I have to go. It will be sunrise soon and I haven't fed yet."

"You're leaving?" Lee asked.

"I told you that I was limited," Henry said as he stood up. "I can't watch over him during the day. That's why I brought him to you. I'm trusting you with his care."

"You don't have to worry about me," Lee informed the man. Lee would do everything in his power to keep Tony safe.

"I know," Henry said looking sad but as quick as the look was there it was gone. "I wouldn't have brought him to you if I thought otherwise. I'll call CB and let him know that you are both taking today off at the very least."

"Thanks," Lee said. Henry was one of the few people that CB would listen too. That being something that Lee didn't want to think too hard about. "You sure Tony will be okay?" Henry nodded.

"Like I said all he needs is rest. Tell him I'm fine and I know where to feed. He worries about that," Henry told him.

"Sure," Lee said trying not to let it show how the thought of Henry feeding disturbed him.

"I'll be back after sunset to check in on him. No need to see me out," Henry said and then turned to leave.

"Hey," Lee called after him. Henry stopped but didn't turn around. "Whoever took Tony are they gone?" Lee asked.

"They've been taken care of," Henry said as he looked over his shoulder. "Don't worry I'll lock up." The vampire then left without another word.

Lee felt him relax after Henry left and he heard the front door's lock click into place. The vampire had this energy about him that made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He knew it had something to do with his relationship with Tony. His boyfriend had told him snippets about his past and Henry seemed to be a big part of it. Not wanting to think about the vampire Lee turned his attention to the man who was currently sleeping in his bed.

Tony was way too still for Lee's liking. If it wasn't for the gentle rise and fall of Tony's chest it would look as if he…Lee shook his head. He would not think that way. Tony was fine. Just tired. Even knowing that Lee couldn't stop himself from putting his hand on the smaller man's chest just to make sure. It reassured him when he felt Tony's steady heartbeat beneath his palm.

Lee watched him sleep for a while running his fingers through the other man's hair as he did so. Touching Tony helped him realize that his boyfriend really was alright. He would like it if Tony would wake up but Lee knew how he needed his rest.

Feeling tired himself Lee shut off the light. He then laid down and pulled Tony to him. Feeling that Tony was still cold Lee covered both of them with a heavy blanket and pulled Tony even closer. Now that he knew that Ton was safe maybe he could finally get some sleep.

Lee felt like he had only been sleeping for a few minutes when he heard his phone ring. He let out a sigh when he glanced at the clock and saw that it was only a little after seven in the morning. He was tempted to ignore it but he didn't want Tony to wake up. He reached over and grabbed the phone trying not to jostle the man who was currently using his chest as a pillow.

"Hello," Lee said quietly.

"Hey Lee its Zev. I'm just calling to see if everything's alright," Zev said sounding slightly nervous. Lee sighed when he heard who it was; the music director for the show and another of Tony's ex's.

"Everything's fine," Lee told him.

"Huh-huh," Zev said sounding skeptical. "I just wanted to make sure. It's never a good thing when both you and Tony miss work. Did something world ending happen again?"

"I don't think so," Lee said with a sigh knowing he wouldn't get rid of the other man until he told him what he knew. "All I know is that Henry dropped Tony off late last night and said that he needed rest. He also said whatever is was we didn't need to worry about. That it's been taken care of."

"Good and Tony really is alright?" Zev asked.

"He's fine," Lee told him as he rubbed Tony's back. The other man was still extremely cold. "We should be back to work tomorrow. Tell the others won't you."

"Sure thing. Call me if you need anything," Zev said.

"I will. Thanks," Lee said and then hung up. He hoped with Zev telling everyone what happened that would be the end of it but that was far from the case. After about five phone calls after Zev's Lee gave up on the idea of sleep.

Even though the music director was telling people what happened they still seemed to have to hear it for themselves. Lee highly doubted Tony realized how much the people that he worked with cared about him.

He got out of bed and covered Tony with an extra blanket in his absence. Lee then leaned down and kissed the other man on the forehead before heading out into the living room. He left the door to the bedroom open so he could hear Tony in case he called for him.

Lee wasn't really sure what to do with himself. He had taken care of Tony when he was injured before. Several times in fact but he had never taken care of him when he was unconscious like this. The closet he got was when the demons or not demons attacked from the other dimension. Then he only watched over Tony because he passed out at work. The results weren't desirable when Tony woke up to being watched.

Needing to wake up Lee made an extremely strong pot of coffee hoping that would work. When it finished he poured himself a cup and put on the news making sure to keep the volume on low. He watched hoping that it might give him so clue as to what happened last night. They didn't mention anything. Lee hoped that was a good sign.

After the news Lee flipped through the stations. He couldn't remember the last time that he had a day off that he had absolutely nothing to do. He continued to flip through the stations finding nothing interesting to watch. Not that he was paying much attention. He was straining his ears for any sound coming from the bedroom. He was just about to go and check on his boyfriend when Lee heard what sounded like a thump.

Lee was on his feet in an instant. He quickly headed towards the bedroom. When he walked in, it was to find Tony sitting on the floor tangled in the blankets. He would have found it amusing if Tony didn't look confused and his teeth weren't chattering.

"Are you alright?" Lee asked as he kneeled down next to him.

"Lee?" Tony asked looking even more confused. "How did I…"

"Henry brought you here last night," Lee told Tony when the other man began to rub his forehead. He touched the other man's cheek and shook his head; Tony was still cold. "Why don't we get you back in bed. You need your rest."

"I'm not tired," Tony said with a small yawn.

"Sure you're not," Lee agreed knowing that Tony wouldn't admit that he was. "Why don't we set you up on the couch then. Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk," Tony grumbled as he got up nearly falling over in the process. Lee caught him before he hit the floor.

"Come on I'll help you," Lee said as he grabbed Tony around the waist; he could feel the other man shivering. Lee really needed to find a way to warm him up. The two of them then slowly made their way to the couch in the living room. Lee could have easily carried him again but he knew that Tony wouldn't like it if he did.

"You're apartment is freezing," Tony said once he was sitting on the couch. "Do you have the air on or something?" Lee frowned.

"I'll find you something warmer to wear," he said and then quickly went back to his bedroom.

Tony was only wearing that shirt of his. Hopefully it would help if he got him warmer clothes on. Lee dug through his closet. It took him a few moments before he found what he was looking. He couldn't help but to wonder why they hadn't moved in together yet. They both had so much stuff at each other's apartments it was ridiculous.

He grabbed the comforting from his bed before going back to his boyfriend. Tony was right where he left him staring at his bandaged arm with a contemplative expression. Not wanting to startle him Lee cleared his throat to let him know that he had returned.

"Did you take care of me last night?" Tony asked sounding curious.

"Of course I did," Lee said as he joined him on the couch. "Now arms up." Tony gave him an odd look but did what was asked. Lee then slipped his hoody over his head. "I told you that Henry dropped you off. He's fine by the way and he wanted me to tell that he had somewhere to feed."

"That's good," Tony sighed. Lee immediately stamped down his jealousy. He knew that the two of them were still very close even though they were no longer in a relationship.

"Now for these," Lee said as he held up a pair sweatpants and a pair of thick socks.

"I can dress my…"

"Tony I can't help you with your fights so at least let me take care of you after," Lee said cutting him off.

"Alright," Tony said sounding hesitant. Lee smiled at him and there were no more protests as he helped him get the rest of the clothes on.

"Is there anything else I can get you? You hungry?" Lee asked.

"No," Tony said as he wrapped the comforter around his shoulders.

"You sure?" Lee asked again. Usually when Tony got back from one of his _fights_ you couldn't get him to stop eating. For some reason his magic took a lot of energy. It also made him lose an extreme amount of weight. He still hadn't gained back all the weight he lost from his fight with those demon things from the other dimension.

"Some aspirin would be nice," Tony said looking hopeful.

"You can't have aspirin on an empty stomach. You're going to have to eat something," Lee told him and he swore that Tony turned green. "Do you think that you can manage some soup?"

"If I must," Tony agreed as he pulled the comforter more tightly around himself.

"You must," Lee said as he got up. "You need to eat. You're way to skinny."

Lee then made his way to the kitchen turning up the heat on the way. He dug through his cupboards until he found a can of chicken soup. He quickly heated it up peeking in the living room every few moments. Tony was flipping through the channels and Lee swore that he could see him shivering from here.

Once the soup had finished Lee poured half of it in a mug figuring it would be easier for Tony to drink than use a spoon. He got his boyfriend a glass of water and the bottle of aspirin before heading back.

"Lunch is served," Lee said as he handed over the cup of soup and set the pills and drink down on the coffee table.

"Thanks," Tony said as he took the mug; his hands shook so bad Lee was afraid the he would spill it.

"So what happened last night?" Lee asked as he sat down next to him. Tony looked at him over the rim of the mug and then shrugged his shoulders. Tony shook his and Lee repressed a sigh. Either Tony didn't remember or he didn't want to talk about it. He had a feeling that it was probably a little bit of both.

"Well as long as the world isn't ending," Lee said.

"No the world isn't ending," Tony said finally giving him a small smile and then took another big gulp of his soup. "I'm finished eating. Can I have my medicine now?"

"Just to let you know," Lee said as he got out the pills and handed them over along with the glass of water, "you are going to have to have more soup before I give you your next dose."

"Are you my boyfriend or my mother?" Tony asked with a scowl.

"If you keep it up your _mother_ is going to send you bed," Lee said as he returned the scowl. "Don't think I won't do it either. I will carry to the bedroom myself." He could tell from the look on Tony's face that he believed him.

"I'll be good," Tony said as he held up his hands in mock surrender. "Not that I wouldn't mind spending a day in bed with you but at moment I don't think that I would be much company." As if to if to prove his point Tony sneezed and cocooned himself in in the blanket once again.

"Come here," Lee said as he pulled the smaller man closer. He barely held in a small yelp as Tony cuddled up to him. It felt like he was holding a block of ice.

"You sure you're alright?" Lee asked as took the throw from the back of the couch and threw it over Tony. "I don't like how cold you are."

"I'll be fine it's just a…side effect from last night," Tony said with another yawn. Lee shook his head. He wished that Tony would trust him with this stuff.

"If you're sure," Lee said as he ran his fingers through Tony's hair.

"Mm-hmm," Tony said sleepily. Lee looked down and saw that he had his eyes closed.

He continued to run his fingers through his boyfriend's hair reassuring himself that he was alright or going to be alright. Too much had happened in a short amount of time. Lee looked down at Tony; even in his sleep he looked exhausted. He needed a break. Not just one or two days off while he was trying to save the world and work on a show. But a real one. Like a vacation.

Lee knew that their hiatus was coming up soon. Within the next few days actually. He was planning on taking a vacation. He would just invite Tony along. They needed to get away for a while. Away from the dangers. Away from the show. Away from everything. Lee couldn't help but to smile at the thought of him and Tony relaxing together somewhere nice. Besides after everything Tony had been through Lee figured that was the least he had earned. He kissed Tony on top of the head and thought about all of the enjoyable things they were going to do.


End file.
